This invention relates to an improved seismic actuated shut-off valve, and in particular to an improved gas shut-off valve.
Many residential and commercial buildings use gas for heating, cooking, and other purposes. Earthquakes commonly cause extensive building motion and rupture of the gas lines resulting in explosion and fires. In areas which are prone to seismic disturbances such as earthquakes, it is desirable to automatically shut off the gas when an earthquake occurs. This need has been recognized by several state legislatures, such as California, which have established standards for seismic actuated gas shut-off valves. It is an object of this invention to provide a seismic shut-off valve satisfies the requisite safety requirements, and provides a safe means of protecting building from gas leaks and explosions after an earthquake.